Niphwen a Lunwen: An Heirs of Gondor Piece
by LA Knight
Summary: A one-shot comparison, drabbly/prose-poetry piece comparing Eowyn, the White Lady of Rohan, with Miriel, the Blue Lady of Gondor. OC-centric.


**Niphwen a Lunwen  
White Lady & Blue Lady**

.

.

.

There are two kingdoms.

There are six children.

In the Kingdom of Rohan, there is one King, but no Queen. There are two princes, and one princess.

In the Kingdom of Gondor, the King is gone and there is no Queen. There is only the Steward. His Lady is dead. There are three children- a prince, a lord, and young lady.

****

Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO

Rohan.

Masters of horses, great warriors with much honor. Shield maidens, great cavalry.

The Maeras come from the Plains of Rohan.

The Line of Eorl has never been broken.

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

King Theoden, a widower, has one son, the Crown Prince. Then there is his sister's son, the other Prince, Eomer, and his sister's daughter, the Princess Eowyn.

Theodred, the Crown Prince and heir to the throne of Rohan, is the Second Marshall of the Riddermark. He wields a hand-and-a-half sword, its blade gleaming white like lightning in battle. His heart belongs to a lady of Gondor, but he could never marry her.

There is Eowyn's brother, the Lord Eomer, a prince by his mother's blood, the Third Marshall of the Mark. He longs to live up to his father's name, his father who was once the King's third-in-command. He strives to protect his sister, the only member of his family left besides his uncle the King and his cousin. It is Eowyn who has always been his companion since the day she could first toddle after him on her chubby, little legs.

Eowyn, the white lady of Rohan, is alone. She has no maid servants, no maiden companions, no sweetheart, no champion, no mother or father. She has only Eomer, her brother, and Theodred, her cousin who is dear to her as a brother is.

She is the White Lady of Rohan, the Shield Maiden of the Rohirrim.

She is cruelly alone.

But not for much longer.

****

Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO

Gondor.

Lords of knowledge, of swordsmanship. Guardians of the White Tree of Numenor. Here is the White Tower of Ecthelion, the seven tiered white city of Minas Tirith, and the beautiful region of Dol Amroth.

But the Line of Kings had been broken.

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor, a widower, has two sons and a daughter.

There is his eldest, Boromir, the Heir to the Stewardship. A strong, brawny man who wields a great sword, carries a large round shield, and is a brave warrior. He is Captain of the Guard of Gondor, and his father's heir and favorite. Boromir has a soft place in his heart for the warrior spirit of his sister. It is Boromir who taught his sister to run and ride, hunt and fish, and to fight, though their father says she is not "fit" for it.

There is his middle child, Faramir, young and lean, wise in the ancient ways, a scholar and a lover of myth, music, and language. He strives to meet his father's approval, strives to be what the Lord Denethor wishes him to be, but that is impossible. Faramir is too much like his mother, and not enough like her. Denethor will never forgive him for this. But it is Faramir who has taught his sister to dance and to read, to sing and cook, and best of all, to shoot his long bow, though it is almost a full foot taller than she is. Faramir has done this, though their father wishes the child were dead.

And there is "the child," Miriel. They call her the Blue Lady of Gondor, for her sapphire eyes, for the blue cloak with its silver stars that she wears about her shoulders, the blue gowns she wears, and the blue stone on a chain at her throat. Her father simply calls her "the child," though she is more than twenty now. He despises her with his whole heart, for her mother died birthing her. He hates her, for looking so much like her mother, like Faramir, save for the imperfection of her crooked arm and twisted foot. He wishes her dead, and hates that she has found her way into his sons' hearts.

She is the Blue Lady of Gondor, the daughter of the Steward, the Princess of what was once the rich citadel of Osgiliath.

She, too, is cruelly alone.

But not for much longer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_So, I don't know what made this pop out. It doesn't even really have a point, just a one-shot more fully explaining the character of Miriel, my OC, and her relationship with her family. I was just suddenly struck by how similar her situation was to Eowyn's in a lot of ways, so I did a comparison thingie. Since she and Eowyn become great, great friends, I figured I'd just post the thing and see what people said. This is kind of a sequel to "the Steward and the Swan," as well as a prequel of sorts to "Upon the Wing."_


End file.
